


Creature Arts

by clantail (ideallyqualia)



Series: Granblue Fantasy [1]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9868808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideallyqualia/pseuds/clantail
Summary: De La Fille hates reptiles, especially dragons. Cagliostro, arguably, is a dragon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really needed to actually contribute to femslash february so here's a fave ship from granblue.

De La Fille loved gems, but she hated extraneous spending. She wanted to spread the love of lithomancy, but she hated rudeness and avoided mean people. A righteous queen; an etiquette elitist. She toed the lines of the impossible, and well. Balancing oxymorons and extremes were easily in her areas of expertise. Lithomancy required delicacy.

She was talkative and opinionated, and she also knew how to slip away quietly. Ever since Cagliostro had joined their crew, her stealth skills had come back to life, founded in her days of escaping her castle as a young child. She didn’t mind running away. There was no shame in taking the best course of action. She didn’t mind the attention suddenly swerving onto Cagliostro, either.

“De la Fille?” Cagliostro called out.

She pressed her hand to her forehead to quell a headache.

“You know, we haven’t had the chance to talk yet, and I’ve already been a part of this crew for a couple weeks. Are you hiding from me?” The teasing lilt removed some of Cagliostro's judgment. Her affected “cuteness” didn’t do much to achieve the same effect, though. Her voice sometimes filled with a strange depth, loud and a little low but still unmistakably hers, and being unable to control it in some situations meant that she jumped from an adorable incarnation to alchemic demon at the twist of her throat.

De La Fille turned the corner and walked into a room, stepping with quiet poise to avoid Cagliostro’s ears. She didn’t know the extent of her hearing, but if she could at least try to escape, she would.

Ouroboros slithered up from the floor in front of her. De La Fille startled and screamed.

“Good job, Ouroboros! I knew I could count on you.” Cagliostro leaned against the doorway. “Here you are. What pushes you away from me?"

Ouroboros slinked to Cagliostro and rose to her hand, and she petted his head, eyes still on De La Fille.

“You _know_ I hate reptiles,” De La Fille said in a strained tension as she drifted backward.

“How would I know that?"

“I’m a lithomancer."

“Again, how would I know that? You haven’t said a word to me.” She scratched under Ouroboros’s head.

“Isn’t it obvious? Only a lithomancer would carry magical gems with them."

“Hmmm, true.” Cagliostro removed her hand, and Ouroboros slithered around her waist to climb up her body. De La Fille shuddered. “Buuut if you’re a lithomancer and gem lover, shouldn’t you want to come to me right away? That’s what confuses me. I’m the founder of alchemy. I know a lot about gems. That should be obvious, too."

De la Fille pointed at Ouroboros. “That stops me."

“Him? He wouldn’t dare hurt anyone unless I say so. Isn’t that right, Ouroboros?” Cagliostro patted him. He blinked at De La Fille.

“Does he eat gems?"

“Oh, that’s what scares you?” Cagliostro laughed. “No. He doesn’t. _I_  love them, though.” Cagliostro’s teeth flashed, and her voice fell low.

De La Fille picked up a chair and threw it at Cagliostro with another scream. As Cagliostro and Ouroboros recoiled, De La Fille shoved them aside and ran.

Cagliostro pressed a finger to her bottom lip. “Oops."

**Author's Note:**

> (General A/N that exists at the end of all my fics): I find unsolicited concrit really rude, I'm not looking for any. Please don't tell me someone was OOC/something happened you didn't like/it's too short/etc. in any bookmarks or comments.


End file.
